1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard apparatus which can make the height variable.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been known a keyboard apparatus which can make the intervals and the height of keys variable in a horizontal or vertical direction, however construction of the apparatus was complicated.